All I Want Is You
Lyrics Miranda: Da da da da da da Da da da da da da Da da da da da da Addictive: Do do do do do do Do do do do do do Miranda (Addictive) It's gonna cut so deep, so low and I’m about to say I'm not in love with you (and I) I know it's selfish of me to be leaving you this way (but I can't stay) I thought he didn’t but he's still got a hold on me And I'm not the type to stay somewhere I don’t wanna be, Miranda (with Addictive): (Baby) I wont forget you and (I don’t regret you) But all I want is him (Addictive: Him) All I want is him (Addictive: Him) Now All I want is him (Addictive: Him) Now that he's gone, gone, gone T-Zo: Damn, cold world I never thought I see that day that you’re my old girl Now I’m stuck here hollering at old girl Got one, got two, three four girls Shotgun in the drop made a right Hut one, hut two, told them hoes take a hike Then it’s on to the next one, on, on to the next one Hard to move on when you always regret one Miranda (with Addictive): (Baby) I wont forget you and (I don’t regret you) But all I want is him (Addictive: Him) All I want is him (Addictive: Him) Now All I want is him now (Addictive: Him) Now that he's gone, gone, gone Linkin with Addictive harmonizing: At best, all they do is distract me But now, deep down, when I face it Linkin with Miranda and Addictive harmonizing: All I want is you All I want is you (now) All I want is you now Sugar Now that you’re gone, gone, gone All I want is you (mhm) All I want is you (now) All I want is you now (sugar) Now that you’re gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Linkin: Cause they don't smile Or smell like you No they don't make me laugh Or even cook like you And they don't photograph Nah, they don't sex like you (T-Zo: Yeah) Let's face it, I can't replace it (T-Zo: Yeah) That's why all I want is you now... (T-Zo: Rate) That's why Linkin and Miranda with Addictive harmonizing: All I want is you now (mhhm) (T-Zo: Now, now, now) All I want is you now (yeah) (T-Zo: Now, now, now) All I want is you now (sugar) (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Linkin: Now that you’re gone, gone, gone, gone Miranda: Now that you’re gone (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Now that you’re gone (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Linkin: You know that you're gone (I want you back) (Miranda: Now, now, now) Miranda: Da da da da da da (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Da da da da da da (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Da da da da da da (T-Zo: Now, now, now) Miranda: Now that you’re gone, gone, gone, gone T-Zo: Now, now, now Now, now, now Now, now, now Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs